


Someone Like You

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, after 12x17, after the 'if i'm ever the person you want to come to', like the day after maybe, next couple of days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: After 12x17, Reid's still in jail, Penelope's still upset... Luke wants to help, if he can.





	Someone Like You

     Two mugs in hand, one polka-dot print, one plain, Luke leaned into Penelope's office, and waited for her smile to turn to him.   
  
     "Cream and sugar?" He was interrupting her morning boot-up rituals, but she smelled the coffee and let it slide.   
  
     Brightly manicured fingers reached out, eagerly.   
  
     "Is this a bribe of sort? Should I be mistrustful of tall, dark, and sweet goodness?" She asked, sipping anyway. Still steaming, Garcia let it warm her, and the smile on Luke's face helped wake her up, too.   
  
     "Have I ever given you a reason to mistrust me?" Luke teased, his smile full of teeth when he added, "Don't answer too quickly."  
  
    Penelope let her glare devolve into an eyeroll, and shook her head. "Well, thank you," she nodded to the cup.  
  
     "Very welcome," Luke nodded, too. "I thought you might still be upset," he dropped his voice, with his eyes going earnest. The rest of the team would be in soon, with a new case that would take them away and probable leave Penelope there, to deal with everything on her own, again. He thought about her smile in the elevator, telling him that she'd  _never stop giving you crap, Luke._ And he didn't want her to have to deal with Reid on her own.   
  
     Taking a slow sip from her mug, Penelope sighed.   
  
     "I know we're trying everything," she started, with a huff, "but what if it's not enough? I mean, that's where we send the  _bad_ guys- for being  _bad,_ mind you- and he's in there, by himself, and..." Shaking her head, Garcia saw Reid's eyes in her mind. "He just looked so  _broken_ , you know?"   
  
     Luke watched Penelope's frown- sweet, and angry, and subconscious, and drank his coffee.   
  
      "I'm gonna see what I can do today, about getting him so protection in there." Luke didn't explain in any detail, and shook his head when Garcia's face went questioning. "We  _are_ doing everything we can," he reassured her, hand to her shoulder, softly.   
  
     "I know, I know that," Penelope  _did_ know, but so far the everything that they'd done hadn't brought Reid home, or made him safe, or kept him okay.   
  
     "If it was me..." Luke took his hand back, wrapping his fingers back around his mug, keeping his eyes in his coffee. "If it was me in there, that was locked up, and scared, and hurt..." Looking up at her, Luke met Penelope's eyes, "I'd want someone like you out here, missing me, doing everything you could for me. It would help keep  _me_ going, that you cared like that."   
  
     Swallowing the last sip of her coffee, Garcia broke their gaze, and nodded. It helped, that Luke thought she was making a difference.   
  
     "You don't have to, you know... worry about  _me_ , though, getting locked up..." Luke grinned, ready to tease her out of the serious moment in a flash. "I don't even speed..." He thought about the car chase they'd been through together, with her threatening car sickness, and them catching the bad guy. " _Anymore."_ He teased, taking her empty mug from her, and left the office. 


End file.
